List:Aikawa Maho Other Q
2015.02 LoGirl Interview On February 4, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Aikawa Maho as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:http://logirl.favclip.com/article/detail/349 ;How did you feel when you found out you would be joining Angerme? :I had just recently joined Kenshuusei, so I thought there was no way I would join a group. But, I really did want to join. ;You’ve said that you like S/mileage, right? :Yes. I’ve said that I really wanted to join. However, knowing that I am joining with Mizuki and Rikako makes me nervous because they can dance powerfully and sing well and I don’t think I can. ;What did your family say to you joining? :My mother, of course was very happy for me, but surprisingly my friends were even more so. They all knew I loved S/mileage, so when they saw the announcement I got many congratulatory emails. ;However, there was sometime after you found out you were in the group to when your friends found out, right? :Yes, I was itching to tell them. We watched the Hello! Station where they announced the new members, and my friends comforted me saying “Don’t feel bad when they announce the new members”…But, I already knew, so I was just anxiously waiting to tell them. ;Tell us about the first audition you went to. :When the Morning Musume 12th Generation Auditions (the one that did not accept anyone) were being held, my mother said to me “You like them, so you should challenge yourself by auditioning,”. So, I tried auditioning, but failed. After that, I decided to audition for the Kenshuusei and passed. ;What was your impression of your Kenshuusei period? :At my first performance (at the 2014 Nama Tamago Show) I had a lot to remember. I was weak at dancing and felt I couldn’t do anything, but there was so much encouragement. I really felt like it was a kind place to be. I would always, always have fun on stage, such that my nerves are overcome by how much fun it is. Every performance I am nervous, though. ;What songs in Hello! Project do you like? :“Yuugure Koi no Jikan”. Its a very S/mileage-ish song, and I like it because I like S/mileage. They lyrics are cute, and if another unit were to sing it, they would sing it cutely too. ;Are you different at work and school? :I think its about the same, but, at school if things get even a little boring I get sleepy right away. Work is always fun and I really feel like I have to do my best, so I don’t get sleepy. ;What animal do you think you are most like? :Recently, I have been told I’m like a giraffe. How my face looks, how shoulders look, how my back is tall, and my neck really makes me look like a giraffe. I’ve been told that on a whole my limbs make me look like a giraffe. ;What kind of a feature do you think you can bring to Angerme? :Obviously all my Senpai are better than me, but also the two others in my generation are very good at dancing and singing. From her on, I am going to work my very hardest to grow and I would like everyone to watch me as I grow. ;Have you been noticing any new member in another group? :When we were in Kenshuusei, Yamaki Risa and I talked a lot. We got to perform on stage together and from then on we have been good friends. She is good at singing, her dancing is sharp and her face is beautiful…she is a big sister I adore. ;Lastly, please give us your personal appeal. :Everyone loved the 6-member S/mileage, and I loved them as well. Now, three members have joined and the group has changed their name. I’m sure many people don’t know me, but from here on out I’m going to do my best so everyone will think “I’m glad the 3rd generation joined”. References